Blindsided
by cath2545
Summary: Kelly Taylor had it all she and Matt were engaged and getting married in six months. She was at peace and happy finally. Until the past came back.
1. Chapter 1

Blindsided

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters they belong to Beverly Hills 90210.

Intro: Dylan McKay was back for one reason only and that is to get someone back he never should have left in the first place. Kelly Taylor his true soulmate. Dylan would stop at nothing to get her back. The problem is Kelly is engaged to Matt and they are planning to get married in six months. Dylan is back and ready for war one he intends to win.

**Back Story**

I want to set the story for you. Dylan and Brenda have been broken up for several years now. Brenda has moved on. Since then Dylan has dated Kelly, Val and Gina. Let's just say that Val and Kelly are arch-rivals to say the least have been for sometime now. And Gina is not one of Kelly's favorite people. After breaking up with Kelly this last time Dylan went to Europe to get away from it all. He kept in touch with Brandon and David. So he knows Kelly is engaged. Only Brandon and David know he is back in Beverly Hills.

Chapter 1

He stood there watching her it is the first time he has seen her in two years. He had not forgotten how beautiful she is. He could feel his heartbeat skip as he watched her. Kelly Taylor was working in the boutique she and Donna Martin co-owned. She was folding shirts to put on display. A shiver ran down Kelly's spine she could feel eyes on her. Kelly turned and looked around the store and outside of it in the food court. She saw no one there. But the feeling was still there. Donna walked in. Kelly had a strange look on her face.

"Hey Kel, how are things going?" she asked.

"Kelly, is there anything wrong?"

"Did something happen in the store?" Donna questioned.

"Hi Donna, things are good in the store." Kelly told her.

"I just had this strange feeling that someone was watching me."

"But I saw no one around."

"It just freaked me out that's all." Kelly told her.

"I will call security and have someone look into for us." Donna told her.

"I think that would be a good idea," Kelly said.

Donna called security and asked them to come and search around. Donna then started to work on the inventory.

Kelly asked, "Donna do you think someone is stalking me again?"

"Kel, everything is going to be ok," she told her.

But Donna was not too sure of that. The same thought had crossed her mind when Kelly asked the question. Donna knew what Kelly had been through because she was there to help her. She also knew Kelly is terrified of being watched and stalked. The security guards came and looked around but found no one watching the store or Kelly. But Kelly was still uneasy. She knew someone was there she just could not see them.

The store's phone rang it was Matt.

"Hey Donna, may I speak with Kelly?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Donna said calling Kelly over. "It's Matt."

"Hey babe, you want to meet for lunch?" Matt asked.

"That would be great, how about in an hour." Kelly said.

"No, problem on this end see you soon, love yah," Matt said.

Kelly told Donna that she and Matt were going to meet for lunch in an hour. Kelly still felt uneasy.

"Are you going to tell Matt about this morning?" asked Donna.

"Yes, he needs to know that someone may be watching me," said Kelly.

Matt came to get Kelly and Dylan is still hiding in the shadows. Matt was tall had brown hair. He was a trial lawyer. Still trying to make a name for himself in the world of law enforcement.

Dylan got a good look at him sizing up the competition. Dylan stood there watching as they hug and kiss each other making Dylan's heartache. That was his girl he was doing that with and he was not sure how much longer he could hold out.

"Donna, I'll be back soon." Kelly said.

"Ok, have fun at lunch see you later," said Donna.

Kelly and Matt walked out of the store when Kelly tensed knowing that she was still being watched. Matt felt her body tense.

"Kelly are you all right?" Matt asked.

"I will tell you about it at lunch." Kelly told him.

Kelly and Matt went to the Peach Pit for lunch. That is one of their favorite hangouts. Nat waved to them as they walked through the door. They went to their booth they always sit in. Nat did not even have asked them what they wanted. He brought over two mega burghers and crispy fries with two shakes.

"Hey Nat," they greeted.

"Hi kids," said Nat.

Nat always call them and the rest of the gang his kids. Nat and Dylan are partners. Nat is like a father to all of them.

"Kel, what do you want to tell me?" Matt asked.

Kelly told him about this morning and that security cheeked everything and that they found nothing.

"Matt, when we were walking out of the store; I felt like someone watching me again." Kelly told him.

"May be you should call the police and tell them."

"You know they never caught the stalked." Matt said with concern in his voice.

"They will want prove and I have nothing but a feeling, they will not do anything until then," she said.

They finished eating and went back to work. Matt walked Kelly to the store and kissed her good-bye.

"Remember I will walk you to your car when you are ready to leave." Matt said.

Matt went back to work. Dylan watched him leave. Kelly went into the store.

"Hey Donna," said Kelly.

"Hi, did you and Matt have a nice lunch?"

"Did you tell him about this morning?" asked Donna

"Yes I did, he wants me to let him know when I am ready to leave so he can walk me to my car." Kelly told her.

The rest of the day went well at the store. Nothing unusual happened. It was almost closing when the phone rang. Kelly picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Matt, I am almost ready to leave." Kelly told him.

"Kel, I have to work longer I have to take a deposition and it is going to take awhile."

"Get security to walk you to your car, ok." Matt told her.

"Matt, it will be ok my car is parked right out in front of the mall it is not far." Kelly said.

"Ok, but you call me as soon as you are in your car." "I will she said.

Kelly locked the store and left for the night. As she walked down the isle of the mall she heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her walking the steeps did also. Kelly was too frightened to turn around and look. She ran for the mall door pushed it and ran through it. Kelly heard the door slam shut again as she just got to her car; she fumbled with her keys and dropped them. Kelly bent down to pick them up when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand a crossed her mouth. He pulled her up as she struggled to get away. That made him only tightened his grip. She could hear his breathing heavy and hot on the back of her neck. She kept pushing and struggling to get away when she felt him turning her in his arms to face him. When their eyes met he saw how terrified she was. Kelly collapsed in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dylan was still holding her when she came around. Kelly still had the terrified look when she realized she was staring into familiar eyes. Those were the eyes of Dylan McKay who she had not seen in two years.

"Dyl, Dylan?"

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked with confusion in her voice.

Dylan smiled at her. Kelly's cell phone rang. It broke her shock of seeing Dylan. It was Matt calling to probably see if she was ok.

"I have to answers this," she told him.

"Kelly, are you ok?"

"Why did you not call me?" Matt asked.

Kelly looked over at Dylan she did not know what to tell Matt. But one thing she wanted to know is what he is doing here and why.

"Sorry I did not call I ran into an old friend and I just forgot." Kelly told him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"An old high school friend; who asked me to go to dinner tonight with him." Kelly said.

"Him, who is he?" asked Matt.

Dylan could see how uncomfortable Kelly was he grabbed the phone from her. Kelly gave him a look he held up his hand to let her know it was ok.

"Matt right, I am Dylan McKay, Kelly meant of mentioned me." Dylan said.

"Yes she has I thought you left Beverly Hills," said Matt.

"I did and I am back now."

"Just to let you know I will be vying for Kelly."

"I just wanted to warn you." Dylan told him.

"You are the one who was watching her today." Matt said.

"Yes I was." Dylan said.

Dylan ended his conversation with Matt and handed the phone back to Kelly.

"Matt, I am ok," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am going to dinner with him and I will see you later, love yah." Kelly said as she ended the call.

Dylan's heart ached when he heard Kelly say that to Matt. He wished it was him she was saying that too. But soon enough it would be if everything went his way. Kelly started to relax a little.

"You scared me to death Dylan," she told him.

"Sorry Kel, I just need to see you and talk to you." Dylan told her.

"Why now Dylan obviously you know about Matt and I."

"So you have been keeping touch with someone here."

"Who is it?" Kelly questioned.

"Will talk when we have dinner and I will tell you everything," he said.

He pulled up to the front the Bel' Air Loge hotel to the valet parking. Dylan handed the keys to the attendant and went to open Kelly's door for her. Dylan tipped the attendant. They walked into the lobby. They walked to the elevator and got on. Dylan pressed PH4. Kelly just kept looking at him wondering what he wants. The elevator stopped.

"We are here," he said.

They walked into the penthouse there was a table set for two Dylan walked over and picked up the phone.

"Yes room service, please send everything up to penthouse four," thank you he said as he hung up the phone.

"Dylan, what is going on here?" Kelly asked.

"You will know soon enough." told her.

Kelly had an uneasy feeling and she did not like it. "What is he up too?" she questioned herself. "Why now?" "How did he know about her and Matt?" Questions she wanted answers too.

There was a knock at the door Dylan went to answer it. A waiter from room service pushed a cart with food on it into the room. Dylan thanked him and tipped him.

"Come let's eat now." Dylan said.

"Dylan, I want answers to my questions now!" Kelly demanded.

"Ok, well let's just say I have come to my senses and I know what I want and it is you." Dylan told her.

"Why, now Dylan?"

"Is it because I am going to marry Matt?"

"Is it because you think that if you take me away from him I will get back together you again?" Kelly asked.

"Because if that is what you are thinking then you can think again it is not happening." Kelly told him.

Dylan sat there with a smirk on his face. He stood up and came real close to Kelly's ear.

"Kel, some things you just can't fight and some things are out of our control," whispered Dylan.

The intentness in his eyes sent a shiver through out Kelly's body. Dylan then put one of his hands behind her neck and the other on her cheek; he lowered his head to meet her lips. He tightens his grip ever so slightly and kisses her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dylan deepens the passionate kiss and tightens his arms around Kelly. Kelly tries to push him off over her. Dylan finally pulls away. Kelly started to swing her hand to slap him across the face when he grabbed it.

"What's wrong Kel?"

"Can't an old friend give you a kiss anymore?" Dylan asked her with a smirk on his face.

Kelly is trying to bring her breathing back to normal and getting more infuriated every second.

"What the hell was that Dylan, it was no friendly kiss." Kelly screamed.

"Me thinks the lady does protest too much." Dylan says mockingly.

"Maybe I should have said; can't and old lover give you a kiss?" asked Dylan.

"Dylan, I do not know what kind of game you are playing but it stops now!" yelled Kelly.

"Oh baby, I am not playing a game this is for real." Dylan said.

When Kelly looked into Dylan's eyes she saw the intensity and she knew he was not fooling around he is dead serious.

"Why did you comeback here?"

"Who is your stool pigeon?

"Why now?" questioned Kelly.

"First I came back to get someone I should have never left, you Kelly."

"I have two of them Brandon and David."

"Because I have to let you know that my love for you is burned into our hearts and souls."

"You know in your heart of hearts that is true as I know in mine."

"You are just too scared to admit it; so you are taking the safe life and marring Matt." Dylan told her.

"Dylan, you have no idea what Matt and I feel for each other."

"Matt and I have something that you and I could never have and that is a true loving relationship." Kelly told him.

Dylan just sat there and laughed at her shaking his head. Kelly was ready to explode with all the rage she was feeling inside her and all he could do was sit there and laugh at her.

"Kel, lets get real here it will never work between you and Matt."

"We are so intensely connected to each other it defies explanation." Dylan said.

"I know you do not believe me when I tell you we were together in another lifetime and probably were in many other lifetimes; this is the reason for our connection." explained Dylan.

"No matter where we are or who we are with, we will always end up together," he told her.

Kelly just looked at him. She could not believe how arrogant he was being he always was somewhat but not like this. Kelly gets up from the couch Dylan grabs her arm.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Dylan.

"I am getting the hell out of her." Kelly said as she tries to pull out of Dylan's grip.

"No, you are not going anywhere right now."

"Kelly, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you no longer have feelings for and that you no longer love me."

"If you can do that I will let you go and I will walk away. But if you can not then I am going to fight and do anything I have to no hold's barred to prove that my love for you is real and not going anywhere." Dylan told Kelly.

Kelly looked down at his hand holding her arm.

"Dylan, you are hurting me," she said.

Dylan released her arm. He looked into those passionate blue eyes she turned her head away; but before she did he saw so much fear, anger, hurt and love yes there it was the one emotion he knew she could never hid from him.

"Kelly, you can't even look me in the eyes can you and tell me you no longer love me."

"Because I can see it right now in your eyes they do not lie and they are telling me that your love for me is as alive as mine is for you."

Kelly shook her head no but in her heart she knew he is right. Right now all Kelly wanted to do was run as fast and as far as she could go. She knew she had to leave before something might happen that she would not regret.

"Dylan, I have to go," she pleaded.

"Ok, you can leave but Kel this is not over by any means."

"I will take you home," he told her.

"No I will get a cab; it will be the best for the both of us." Kelly said.

"Have it your way for now." Dylan said as he kissed her cheek.

Kelly left and Dylan just sat on the couch with that smirk that only he could have. He thought to himself.

"Well that went well, phase one is over and phase two is about to beginning."

Kelly arrived back at the beach apartment she saw Matt's car there. She is so confused, angry and overwhelmed. She just can't go in right now she walks down to the beach along the shore. Kelly thought to herself.

"I was doing alright when Dylan was gone now he is back and my world is upside down and so inside out."

Dylan's being back here scares her because she had not planned on it. But she knew in her heart, that he would, never give up on her not this time. The determination in eyes was enough to tell her that.

Kelly stood listening to the wave's crash and closed her eyes. Kelly knew she had to do something but what that something was she had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kelly just listened to the ocean wishing it would just take her away. How she just want to run and keep on running. She knew she did not have the strength to face Matt tonight. So she decided to call him. Matt's cell phone rang.

"Hello Kelly, you are going to be home soon?" asked Matt.

"No, I am going to be later then I thought I will call you tomorrow ok." Kelly told him.

Kelly prayed that Matt would leave the house soon so she could go home. She was tired, confused and scared. She thought herself.

"How could Dylan comeback knowing everything about Matt and me?"

"How am I going to handle Dylan being here?"

"Why does it always happen to me just when I think everything is perfect in my life then the bomb explodes on me?"

Kelly walked back to the house hoping that Matt had left. He had left and she is thankful for that.

Kelly walked in the door. She just headed to her room not saying a word to Donna and David. Donna gave David an odd look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"That was strange she did not even say hi." Donna said.

"Yeah and she looked really upset." David told Donna.

"I wonder what is going on with her?" asked David.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Donna said.

Dylan sat in the penthouse very pleased with himself.

"It is going to work and soon Kelly and I will be back together." He thought to himself.

Now I have to get to know Matt. What he is like. What makes him tick? How he really feels about Kelly. Tomorrow I will meet Matt During. And he will know that in no uncertain terms that I am fighting for Kelly. Dylan picked up the phone.

"Hey Brandon, how is it going?" asked Dylan.

"It is going, how about you did you see Kelly yet?" asked Brandon.

"Oh yeah, and Kelly saw me." Dylan told him.

"How did that go?" Brandon asked.

"Well let's just say she was very shocked to see me here and that I am back." "She also knows that I am here to win her back in a no holds barred battle and that all is fair in love and war." Dylan said.

"Hey buddy you know that I will do all I can do to help you get Kelly back." Brandon told Dylan.

"I know you will you already have done so much for me." Dylan said.

Brandon and Dylan said good bye and hung up their phones.

Donna knocks on Kelly's door.

"Kelly can I come in?" asked Donna.

"Donna I really just want to be alone ok." Kelly said.

"Kelly, are you ok?" Donna asked her.

"Donna, I am just really tired and need to sleep." Kelly said despairingly.

"Kel, I just want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me." "Good night." said Donna.

Donna then went out to the living room where David was sitting. Donna looked at him and shook her head.

"Donna is Kelly ok?" asked David.

"No, Kelly is not alright and she won't talk to me either."

"I think I am going to call Jackie and tell her about Kelly; she might know how to help." Donna told David.

"I do not know what happened but something or someone sure has her upset."

"David, I have seen her upset but not like this in a very long time there is only one person who can do this to her." said Donna.

"Dylan," David said.

Donna looked at David and she knew he was right.

"But how could it be Dylan is not even in the United States." Donna said.

"Yes Donna he is, he has been here for awhile now," he told her.

"What do you mean Dylan is here and how do you know this?" questioned Donna.

"I know this because Brandon and I have been in touch with Dylan for a while now," he told her.

"Brandon and you have done this, I can not believe this."

"How could you do this to Kelly?" Donna screamed at David.

Donna stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door.

David picks the phone up and dialed Brandon's number.

"Hello," Brandon said.

"Its David and the shit just hit the fan." David told him.

"So you know Dylan saw Kelly?" asked Brandon.

"Dylan did?" questioned David.

"Yes tonight he kind of ambushed her after she was done with work," he told him.

"Oh god, that is why Kelly is so upset." Brandon, Kelly is a mess she would not talk to Donna." "So Donna said she has not seen her, this upset in awhile that there is only one person that could do this to her." "And like the idiot I am, I said Dylan." David told him.

"Then of course she questioned me how I would know something like that." "So I had to tell her everything that has been going on." "Let me tell you something Donna was less then happy with me." David said.

"I bet she was you are right the shit just did hit the fan." Brandon said.

"What are we going to do now?" asked David.

"I don't know we are going to have to talk to Dylan." Brandon said.

Brandon called Dylan and told him everything that David told him.

Dylan said, "After tomorrow many will know that I am back."

Dylan sat in the penthouse knowing what he did to Kelly, really needed to be done. It did sadden him though to know she was such a mess. Dylan really did not want to hurt her in anyway but what he was doing there was a reason for that Kelly did not know about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dylan stood outside of Matt's office door. Just wondering what the guy was like the one that had apparently stolen Kelly's heart. Dylan knew his secret and that is a big reason why he came home so early. He could not stand to see Kelly hurt in anyway and this secret Matt was hiding would do exactly that. Dylan hated him for that. He knew he had to try and protect Kelly but in reality he knew she would be devastated.

The phone by Kelly's bed rang she had been sitting up all night long. She looked at the caller ID it was Matt.

"Oh god, I can't deal with him right now." Kelly said to herself.

The answering machine picked up.

"Kelly its Matt please call me back I need to talk to you." Matt said and then hung up.

Kelly was exhausted, numb and still in shock at seeing Dylan back. She just did not want to deal with anything today.

Dylan knocked on Matt's office door.

"Come in." Matt said.

Dylan walked in.

"How can I help you sir?" asked Matt.

"Hi Matt, I am Dylan McKay." Dylan told him.

"I see you have heard my name before?" Dylan said with a smirk on his face.

Matt looked at him. He could not believe this guy was standing here. Dylan was suppose to be traveling around the world. Matt did not know what to say.

"Kelly might have mentioned you." Matt said.

"Oh I bet she did." Dylan said with that little glint in his eye.

Dylan was enjoying this watching Matt squirm just knowing the fact that he was back in town.

"I am here to warn that I am back for good this time." "I am going to fight to prove to Kelly that I am the right man for her." "So let's just say if you have something to hide I will find out what it is and have no problem telling Kelly." "I will have my eyes on you watching every move you make." Dylan told Matt.

Dylan left then Matt's office. Matt just stood there knowing that Dylan knew his secret. What was he going to do now? Would Kelly find out from Dylan or would he be the one to tell her. Matt could not think.

Donna had called Jackie Kelly's mother. She told her about last night and that Dylan is back in town.

"Jackie, Kelly is a mess." She would not talk to me last night then; I found out from David that he and Brandon have been in touch with Dylan this whole time." Donna told Jackie.

"Damn, why did he have to come back now?" questioned Jackie.

"I don't know but I have a pretty good guess." Donna said.

Jackie shook her head knowing what Donna was thinking.

"I knocked on her door earlier today but she did not answer."

"I did not know what else to do but to call you." said Donna

"Thanks Donna, I will see what I can do." Jackie told her.

Jackie walked to Kelly's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Kelly, its mom, can I come in?" asked Jackie.

There was no answer. So Jackie opened Kelly's door and saw her asleep in the chair. Jackie shook her head knowing that she had not been to bed. Jackie walked over and gently touched Kelly's shoulder.

"Kelly, wake up sweetie." Jackie said gently.

Jackie could see her tear streaked face and her heart broke for her. Kelly stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Kelly.

"I know what happened last night Donna called me this morning and told me." "David told her everything last night that he and Brandon are helping Dylan." "I am so sorry, Kelly." Jackie told her.

"Mom, Dylan ambushed me right after I got off from work." "I had felt like someone was watching me all day and I was right." "It was Dylan." Kelly told her.

"Mom what I going to do now; that Dylan is back?" "I can not handle him being here." "It's been hard enough getting over him." "Why did Dylan have to come back?" Kelly said.

"I do not have the answers you are looking for; god knows I wish I did." "What did Dylan tell you last night?" Jackie asked.

"He told me he came back to fight for me; that he never should have let me go in the first place." "He is not going to give up mom." "You should have seen the determination in Dylan's eyes; I know he means everything he said." "Dylan wants me back and nothing or no one is going to stop him." Kelly told Jackie.

"What does Matt have to say about all of this?" asked Jackie.

"All Matt knows is that Dylan is back and we had dinner together last night." "Dylan made it very clear on the phone that he was fighting for me." "I have not talked to Matt today." Kelly said.

"I know mom, but I am confused, numb and scared." "What I suppose to say to Matt?" Kelly told her.

"Damn it, Dylan knew what this would do to you and that is why he is here now." "That you have found love and happiness; in your life with Matt." Jackie said.

"Dylan being back here scares me mom, I had not planned on it." "Mom, what even scares me more is that connection that we have is so very strong again now that he is close." "The way he touched me last night and kissed me he is not fooling around." "I came so close to wanting to make love with him that terrifies me." Kelly said as she started to cry.

Jackie took Kelly into her arms and held her tightly.

"Let it all out baby, I am right here." Jackie told Kelly.

Dylan walked into the Peach Pit, Nat saw him. Nat ran around the counter and hugged Dylan.

"Hey, kid it has been a long time no see." "When did you get back?" Nat asked.

Dylan hugged him back. Nat is like a father to him.

"It is good to see you too Nat." "I got home about a few weeks ago." Dylan told him.

"This is the first time I see you." Nat stated.

"Well let's just say I had a few things I needed to get together before I let everyone know I am back." Dylan said.

"Kelly." Nat said.

"Let's just say Kelly got the surprise of her life last night." Dylan said with a smirk on his face.

"That poor girl I can only imagine Kelly's reaction." Nat said.

"She is less then happy that I am back." Dylan told him.

"What is it with you and Kelly?" questioned Nat.

"What can I say?" "I love Kelly always have always will." Dylan told him.

Nat rolled his eyes at that statement. The door to the Peach Pit jingled Steve and Janet walked in. Steve saw who was standing with Nat.

"Buddy, when did you blow back in town?" Steve asked

Dylan turned and looked at Steve a big smile came across his face. He walked over and greeted his friend.

Steve then introduced Janet to Dylan. Dylan extended his hand.

The door jingled again and this time it was Brandon, David and Donna. Donna stood there just looking at Dylan she felt torn. Donna was happy see her friend Dylan but she hated knowing what his being here is doing to Kelly. Dylan walked over to Donna and wrapped her in a hug. Donna hugged him back.

"It's good to see you Dylan." Donna told him.

"Why don't you kids go over to your old booth and I will bring mega burghers for everyone." Nat told them.

A little while later Nat brought their food. The door to the Peach Pit jingled again. Matt walked in and saw everyone over at the booth. The one person he noticed the most was Dylan. Dylan locked eyes with Matt.


End file.
